Venganza especial
by The Shadow Of The Light
Summary: Sasuke besa a Hinata pero esta se resiste, Sakura e Ino ven esto y creen que la Hyuga esta tratando de quitarles al Uchiha por lo que se vengan con lo más importante para ella pero su venganza no saldrá como ellas esperan.
1. Chapter 1

**VEGANZA ESPECIAL.**

**Capitulo 1: Dolor y placer.**

Ha pasado tiempo desde que la maligna y súper poderosa organización Akatsuki fue destruida gracias a los esfuerzos de los ninjas de Konoha, Sasuke después de matar a su hermano regreso a Konoha y después de un duro debate del consejo se le perdonaron los cargos y fue reubicado al equipo 7.

Todos los ninjas de la generación de Naruto ahora tienen 18 años.

Hinata volvía a su casa después de un entrenamiento con su equipo, ahora estaba mas hermosa que antes pero seguía conservando su timidez, iba distraída pensando en Naruto como siempre lo hacia cuando choco contra alguien.

- Lo, lo siento. – dijo Hinata muy apenada.

- No paso nada tranquila. – dijo la voz de un hombre.

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con Sasuke, el ultimo miembro del clan Uchiha.

- Lo, lo lamento Uchiha-san. – dijo Hinata muy apenada.

Este vio detenidamente a Hinata y se dio cuanta de lo hermosa que era.

- Ahora que lo pienso ella nunca a estado detrás de mi como las otras. – pensó Sasuke y en ese momento una sonrisa perversa se apodero de sus labios.

- ¿Pasa algo Uchiha-san? – dijo Hinata mirando al pelinegro.

Este le agarro una mano y ante la sorpresa de ella la llevo hasta un callejón.

- Uchiha-san ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Hinata un poco preocupada y el la beso.

Ella se sorprendió al principio pero luego trato de soltarse, el no la dejo y la beso con mas fervor hasta que la chica reunió mucha fuerza y le dio una gran cachetada y cuando este la soltó salió corriendo muy agitada.

- Bueno, no siempre se puede, que al menos que una chica no se interese en mi es algo normal supongo, ni modo, tendré que buscar otra. – pensó Sasuke sobándose la mejilla y continuando con su camino.

La chica de ojos blancos se limpio algunas lágrimas y se paso la mano por los labios limpiándose, sentía una rabia enorme pero el chico era protegido por el consejo gracias a su sarrinan por lo que prefirió no decir nada y evitar así un escándalo.

Lo que ella no sabía era que dos pares de ojos lo habían visto todo a escondidas.

Al día siguiente su padre le mandó a hacer un recado, así que Hinata fue a cumplirlo. Mientras caminaba vio una pequeña bola negra rodando y de repente la bola estalló en una gran nube de humo negro que le impedía ver, de pronto sintió un golpe en la nuca y después perdió el conocimiento.

La chica de ojos perlados despertó y estaba en una sala en la que sólo había una cama, ella estaba atada a una silla y escucho unos pasos, la puerta se abrió y aparecieron dos personas que ella conocía.

- ¿Sakura-san?, ¿Ino-san? – dijo Hinata confundida y sorprendida.

- Las mismas.- dijo Ino sonriendo maléficamente.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Hinata desconcertada.

- ¿Que qué pasa?, que vimos lo que le hiciste ayer con Sasuke y nos vamos a vengar. –dijo Sakura furiosa.

Hinata estaba muy sorprendida, intento soltarse las manos pero la cuerda le impedía usar chacra.

- Ino, yo primero. – dijo Sakura sonriendo perversamente.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Ino mientras caminaba a la puerta.

- ¿Qué?, ¿a vengarse?, ¿cómo?, yo no hice nada, fue Uchiha-san, yo no quería. – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa.

- ¿Has oído hablar de los genjutsus? – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Acto seguido empezó a hacer un montón de sellos. Hinata cerró los ojos y después de un momento de silencio los abrió, se encontraba en otra habitación, esta vez estaba atada a la cama y estaba desnuda. Oyó unos pasos y por la puerta entró Neji totalmente desnudo.

- Neji, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer? – dijo Hinata con miedo.

- Tranquila Hinata-sama, no te voy a hacer daño. - dijo Neji acercándose hacia la cama con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hinata se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y se asusto como nunca en su vida.

- No Neji, nosotros somos fami... – dijo Hinata pero no pudo terminar ya que su primo la estaba penetrando.

Ella gemía de dolor y soltaba varias lagrimas. Después de varios minutos ella ya se había olvidado de la situación e inconscientemente disfrutarlo aunque no del todo por que la imagen de Naruto aparecía en su mente y eso la hacia tratar de parar a su primo pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Ella agarraba fuertemente la almohada y sus gritos cada vez eran más sonoros.

Entonces cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo abrió los ojos y se encontraba de nuevo en la silla con Sakura delante de ella mirándola.

- Ja, hecho. – dijo Sakura satisfecha.

Sonrió y miro a la puerta.

- ¡¡ Ino!!, ya está húmeda, toda tuya. - dijo Sakura acercándose a Hinata. - pero antes. – dijo en un susurro acercándose a los labios de la Hyuga que la miraba asustada y la beso en los labios.

Después de hacer esto Sakura salió de la habitación y al poco tiempo Ino entró completamente desnuda causando una gran sorpresa en la chica de ojos perlados.

- Bien, justo como quería. – dijo Ino mirando a la pelinegra.

Ésta mira hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda lo cual la dejo muy aturdida.

- Bien, es mi turno. – dijo Ino mientras se comenzaba a tocar los pechos de la Hyuga los cuales eran muy grandes y redondos.

- Ino-san, Ino-san por, por favor de, detente. – dijo Hinata entre gemidos.

- De eso nada, me voy a vengar, nosotras detrás de Sasuke durante años y vienes tu así y logras que te bese, a ver que te parece esto. – dijo Ino mientras bajaba una mano hasta la vagina de la pelinegra e introducía dos dedos en ella.

Sin perder tiempo comenzó a lamer el pecho que quedaba libre. Hinata soltó un gran gemido de placer aunque no lo quería. Ino lo hacía de maravilla y su cuerpo lo estaba disfrutando pero forzó su mente y volvió en si.

- Por, por favor Ino, no, no lo hagas, Ino-san, no. – dijo Hinata entre gemidos y con la cabeza nublada a causa del placer y se dejó llevar de nuevo disfrutando de lo que l rubia le hacia.

- Bien Hinata, ahora a la cama. – dijo Ino soltando a la chica de la silla.

Agarro a la pelinegra que estaba tan extasiada que no pudo hacer nada por impedirlo y la llevó a la cama en donde la volvió a atar.

- Ahora, lámeme aquí abajo. - dijo Ino tocándose su vagina la cual estaba un poco humedecida.

- ¿Qué?, no, no Ino-san por favor. – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa pero en ese momento la rubia se puso de rodillas encima de su cabeza y le acerco su zona intima a la boca.

- Vamos Hinata, ¡hazlo! – dijo Ino con una voz autoritaria.

La pelinegra obedeció y empezó a lamer la vagina de Ino con suavidad a lo cual esta gimió de puro placer.

- Así me gusta Hinata, sigue, no pares. –dijo Ino entre gemidos a lo que la chica de ojos blancos comenzó a mover la lengua rápidamente para lamer toda la zona.

La rubia sintió una gran oleada de placer y gimió con mucha fuerza.

- Así es mucho mejor Hinata, ah continua así. – dijo Ino que daba gritos de placer hasta que no pudo aguantar más.

Se agacho y se acostó sobre la pelinegra, puso su cabeza sobre la zona intima de la pelinegra y comenzó a lamerla, ella gimió al notar el contacto de la lengua de la rubia que recorría su vagina lentamente proporcionándole un placer que ella no aguantaba.

- Así te gusta, ¿verdad? - dijo Ino levantando un momento la cabeza mientras se relamía.

La chica de ojos blancos no respondía y respiraba agitadamente.

- Vamos, no te detengas, sigue lamiendo. Si te portas bien, luego tengo una sorpresa para ti. – dijo Ino volviendo a bajar la cabeza para seguir lamiendo la vagina de la pelinegra.

Hinata soltó un pequeño gemido de placer al volver a notar la lengua de Ino y siguió lamiendo su vagina. Disfrutaba como nunca ya que la rubia lo hacía maravillosamente bien y ella por su parte lamía su zona intima como una loca moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro.

- Bien, ahora quiero oírte gritar. - dijo Ino quitándose de encima de la Hyuga.

Se levanto y llego hasta el otro extremo de la cama y acostándose sobre la cama volvió a lamerla vagina de la pelinegra con desesperación. Hinata empezó a gritar de placer ya que Ino lo hacía incluso mucho mejor que antes.

La rubia no lo pudo evitar y se llevó los dedos a su vagina y empezó a metérselos rápidamente mientras la pelinegra gritaba de puro gozo, creía que no podría soportar tanto placer. Ino continuó lamiendo la vagina de Hinata un rato hasta que se oyeron unos pasos.

- Bien. - dijo Ino levantando la cabeza.

La chica de ojos perlados respiraba agitadamente y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor al igual que el de la rubia y ambas tenían las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Aquí esta tu sorpresa. – dijo Ino mirando a la puerta que se abría mientras la otra joven estaba extasiada.

- Bueno, pues vamos a Ichir... – dijo la voz de un hombre la cual la Hyuga reconoció y abrió un poco los ojos viendo la figura de un chico. Abrió los ojos del todo y vio a Naruto boquiabierto.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – dijo Hinata muy asustada intentando soltarse de sus ataduras.

- ¿Hinata?, ¿qué haces así? – dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirarla a pesar de estar muy sonrojado ante tal visión.

- Esto, Naruto-kun, esto tiene, una explicación. – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa.

- Yo te lo explicaré Naruto. - dijo Ino sonriendo acercándose al rubio mientras Sakura entraba en la habitación.

Naruto miro a la rubia que estaba también estaba desnuda y aunque sus senos no fueran tan grandes que los de la Hyuga eran bastante grandes y se comenzó a poner muy nervioso.

- Ayer vimos a Sasuke besando a Hinata y aunque ella no se dejo eso no quita que se metió con alguien ajeno, así que te hemos traído para vengarnos de ella ya que ella esta enamorada de ti, así que somos todas tuyas. – dijo Ino acercándose seductoramente al rubio y con una mirada lujuriosa.

- De eso nada, yo no pienso hacer nada con Naruto. - dijo Sakura molesta.

- Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? – dijo Ino encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin perder tiempo la ojiazul se lanzó hacia el rubio y empezó a besarlo, este estaba muy sorprendido por todo lo ocurrido pero con la excitación que tenia correspondió al beso mientras ella estaba bajando la mano hacia el pene del chico que ya estaba erecto.

- ¡No!, Ino-san por favor ya termina con esto. - dijo Hinata desesperada e intentando en vano soltarse de sus ataduras.

Pero la rubia no hizo caso a las suplicas de la pelinegra y empezó a desnudar al joven dejándolo completamente desnudo. Lo sentó en la silla y se puso encima. Hinata miraba con lagrimas en los ojos como Ino metía el pene de Naruto dentro de su vagina y comenzaba a moverse arriba y abajo mientras ambos empezaban a disfrutar del momento

- No, por favor, no lo hagas, para ya, por favor. – dijo Hinata llorando.

Los dos rubios siguieron un rato mas besándose y acariciándose hasta que decidieron cambiar de posición. Ino apoyo las manos en la pared y se agachó, Naruto se acercó a ella y miro su culo y sin poder aguantarlo comenzó a metérsela por ese bonito culo mientras la ojiazul empezó a gemir de placer. Hinata lloraba al ver esta imagen y Sakura que se estaba excitando al ver a la pareja la vio llorando y entonces se desnudó rápido.

- Tranquila, tu no te vas a quedar sola. – dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra y comenzaba a lamer su vagina a la vez que ella se empezó a meterse los dedos dentro de su zona intima.

- No, Sakura-san, aahh, tu no, aahh. - dijo Hinata empezando a gemir de placer.

Estuvo muy poco tiempo lo que la pelinegra lamentó ya que con lo excitada que estaba Sakura no aguanto mas y se acercó a Ino y Naruto. La rubia miró a la pelirrozada y después empezó a lamer suavemente los pechos de esta. La kunoichi de cabellos rozados comenzó a gemir en voz baja.

Unos instantes después ambos rubios se pusieron de rodillas en el suelo y Sakura se acostó boca arriba en el suelo, ella abrió las piernas e Ino comenzó a lamer su vagina de forma apasionada mientras Naruto la seguía penetrando por detrás. Los ojos de Hinata estaban llenos de lagrimas mientras observaba la escena.

- Paren ya, por favor, no lo soporto. – dijo Hinata entre sollozos.

Sakura la miró y sonrió malévolamente.

- Cambie de opinión. – dijo Sakura retirando a la rubia de su entrepierna. - Naruto, te toca a ti. – dijo Sakura levantándose.

Ino y Naruto se detuvieron ambos cansados y agitados, cuando se separaron Sakura acostó al rubio en el suelo y se subió encima de él, metió el pene del joven en su vagina y empezó a cabalgarlo gritando de placer.

- No, no, Naruto-kun. – dijo Hinata llorando desesperadamente.

La ojiazul no quería quedarse aparte y puso su vagina en la cara del rubio el cual no se hizo de rogar y lamio desesperadamente esa zona. En la habitación sólo se oían los gritos de placer de Ino y Sakura y de desesperación de Hinata. La rubia se giró mirando de frente a la pelirrozada de ojos verdes que seguía moviéndose encima de Naruto y se acercó un poco para besarla.

Las dos kunoichis se dieron un beso muy apasionado mientras llegaban al orgasmo. Después de un rato, los tres se levantaron y se acercaron a Hinata.

- Ya es suficiente, por favor, suéltenme. - dijo Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ino y Sakura cruzaron una mirada y a la vez se lanzaron hacia los pechos de la pelinegra y empezaron a chuparlos. Hinata gimió mientras Naruto miraba sorprendido la escena, después de un momento de duda se acercó a la entrepierna de la ojiblanco.

Esta sintió el aliento del rubio cerca de su zona intima lo que hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Sintió la lengua de Naruto moviéndose de un lado a otro. Era mucho mejor que la de las dos jóvenes. Hinata gritaba del puro placer, era tanto que no podía soportarlo. Estaba disfrutando más que nunca y no aguanto más y de un gran gemido llego al orgasmo.

Ante ella el rubio se acerco a su rostro y la beso, al principio de forma lenta pero luego con mucha pasión, ella en ese momento estaba muy feliz y sintió como el pene del joven se abría campo en su interior, dado lo muy húmeda que estaba la pelinegra no le dolió mucho y rápidamente llego a un placer que era aun mayor gracias a que las dos kunoichis lamian y besaban sus pechos con fervor.

Luego de varios minutos mas los cuatro jóvenes ninjas llegaron al orgasmo y quedaron profundamente dormidos.

La pelinegra al despertar abrió los ojos y estaba en la cama, estaba vestida y desatada. Miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie solo una pequeña nota. La tomo un poco temerosa y la leyó.

La carta decía: Hinata, a todos nos gusto la experiencia y queremos repetirla de nuevo, lamentamos haberte obligado al principio pero sabemos que te gusto, Ino y yo nos dimos cuenta de que Sasuke es un idiota y desde ahora vamos a estar con Naruto, si deseas repetirlo te esperamos en la casa de el. Sakura Haruno.

La pelinegra se quedo un momento pensativa y salió a toda velocidad a casa de su rubio amado.

**HOLA, GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**VENGANZA ESPECIAL.**

**Capitulo 2: Placer y amor.**

Al llegar a la casa del rubio subió con mucho nerviosismo las escaleras, llego hasta la puerta y cuando iba a tocar vio que estaba abierta, al no ver a nadie por esa zona entro en la casa con mucho cuidado y en completo silencio.

A medida que se internaba escucho algo que le resultaba familiar, eran los gemidos de dos chicas y de un hombre, llego a una habitación y allí vio a Ino acostada boca arriba en la cama y a Sakura lamiéndole la vagina mientras Naruto la penetraba por el culo.

Hinata se sonrojo al extremo al ver semejante escena, el rubio tenia agarrada a la pelirrozada por la cintura mientras sin ninguna piedad la embestía por detrás, excitándose un poco por la visión la pelinegra se comenzó a tocar uno de sus senos por encima de la ropa.

Ino volteo la cabeza a causa del placer que recibía y vio a la Hyuga en la puerta mirando la escena, se levanto de la cama sorprendiendo un poco a Naruto y a Sakura quienes la siguieron con la mirada y vieron a Hinata en la puerta.

- ¿Por qué no te unes al grupo? – dijo Ino de forma muy lujuriosa tocando suavemente la mejilla de la pelinegra.

- Yo, este yo. – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa.

- Ven. – dijo Ino tomando la mano de la joven.

La pelinegra era incapaz de resistirse y solo se dejo llevar por la rubia, esta la sentó en la cama y suavemente y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos le fue quitando el abrigo que siempre usa (Solo por si acaso tanto Naruto, Ino y Sakura están totalmente desnudos e Hinata lleva la misma ropa de siempre), mientras esto pasaba Naruto seguía penetrando a la joven de cabellos rozados pero mirando a las dos kunoichis.

La rubia beso con mucha pasión a la pelinegra que correspondió al beso, el joven se movió aun mas rápido al ver esa escena provocando que la pelirroza gimiera aun mas, poco a poco Ino fue desistiendo a la Hyuga dejándola completamente desnuda.

Hinata no se resistía y besaba apasionadamente a la rubia mientras esta terminaba de quitarle la ultima prenda de ropa, esta fue besando el cuello de la pelinegra produciendo que esta soltara varios gemidos hasta que llego a sus senos los cuales beso con deleite.

Sakura llego hasta el orgasmo y Naruto se alejo de ella y fue con las jóvenes que estaban al otro lado de la cama, excitado por la visión beso a Hinata la cual se sorprendió y al verlo correspondió el beso mientras sus mejillas se volvían aun mas rojas.

La beso lento y lo más delicado que pudo y ella correspondió de la misma forma, fue bajando por su cuello llegando hasta el seno libre de la pelinegra ya que el otro aun era atacado por la rubia.

Ino dejo a un lado el seno y comenzó a bajar hasta la vagina de la Hyuga que se acostó en la cama dejándose hacer lo que ellos quisieran, Sakura se levanto y beso a la Hyuga en la boca silenciando sus gemidos mientras la rubia lamia con esmero la intimidad de esta.

Naruto suavemente aparto a la ojiazul y comenzó a entrar lentamente en la pelinegra, esta no sintió dolor alguno y aun con sus labios sellados por la pelirroza dejaba escapar varios gemidos de placer.

Ino se lanzo contra Sakura y tomando su rostro la beso mientras le acariciaba uno de sus senos, la kunoichi de cabellos rozados llevo una de sus manos hasta la vagina de la rubia y metió dos dedos en ella, ambas chicas se besaban con pasión mientras Hinata abrazaba al rubio y este la embestía con fuerza.

- Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun. – dijo Hinata entre gemidos.

Este se excito al escuchar su nombre de esa forma y se movió con más fuerza aumentado los gemidos de la pelinegra, se dio la vuelta y ella quedo encima pero sin perder tiempo la joven comenzó a moverse cabalgando al Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

Al hacer esto Ino dejo a un momento a la pelirroza y colocándose detrás de la pelinegra le comenzó a lamer el culito, Hinata dio un gran gemido que fue silenciado por Sakura la cual la beso metiendo su lengua todo lo que pudo en la boca de la Hyuga.

La rubia lamia una y otra vez esa zona de la pelinegra penetrándola un poco con la lengua, Naruto sospechando lo que la joven hacia se separo de Hinata y tomándola por la cintura coloco su pene en la entrada de su culito, poco a poco y gran delicadeza entro en esta tratando de no lastimarla, a pesar de esto la chica soltó unas cuantas lagrimas que Sakura lamio como si fueran una especia de licor.

La pelirroza beso a la Hyuga mientras Naruto se movía dentro de esta, Ino se acerco a la kunoichi de cabellos rozados y le comenzó a acariciar los senos mientras le besaba el cuello, Naruto cada vez se movía mas rápido e Hinata casi gritaba del placer, de un momento a otro llego hasta el orgasmo.

- Naruto-kun te amo. – dijo Hinata en un susurro al llegar al orgasmo y quedo muy cansada.

Naruto alcanzo a escuchar el comentario de la ninja y la acomodo en la cama y luego vio a las otras dos chicas besándose y acariciándose, Sakura se acostó boca arriba en la cama e Ino se acostó sobre ella besándola, Naruto vio las dos vaginas de las chicas juntas y metió su pene dentro de la pelirroza, esta dio un gran gemido y la rubia la beso de una forma muy apasionada, la penetro una y otra vez hasta que salió de esta y entro en la ojiazul.

También la penetro varias veces y salió de esta y nuevamente entro en Sakura, por varios minutos el joven entro y salió de ambas chicas alternándose entre ellas, estuvieron así por unos cuantos minutos mas hasta que los tres llegaron al clímax y quedaron tan cansados que solo se acomodaron en la cama y quedaron dormidos casi de inmediato.

Pasó casi una hora y todos despertaron, se cambiaron aunque Hinata fue al baño a cambiarse a excepción de Ino y Sakura que se cambiaron frente a Naruto y este hizo lo mismo, una vez que todos estaban listos la rubia y la pelirrozada se fueron hacia sus casas y cuando la Hyuga iba a hacer lo mismo el joven la detuvo.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? – dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa.

- Hace poco dijiste que me amabas y ahora recuerdo que Ino me dijo que tú estabas enamora de mí, ¿eso es verdad? – dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a la chica.

Esta bajo la cabeza un poco apenada pero asintió levemente, en se momento el brazo del rubio por su cintura atrayéndola a el, la mano del joven levanto el rostro de la chica mientras sus labios se apoderaban de los de ella.

- Sakura-chan e Ino-chan ya se fueron para sus casas, por que no te quedas esta noche. – dijo Naruto al separarse de la pelinegra.

- Los, los dos solos. – dijo Hinata muy sonrojada.

- Si, solos tu y yo, al menos hasta que las chicas vengan mañana. – dijo Naruto mirando con pasión a la joven.

Esta bajo la cabeza y sonrió un poco con sus mejillas ardiendo, el joven al ver esto la metió en la casa y cerro la puerta, tomo la mano de la chica y fueron hasta la habitación de el en donde nuevamente ella se le entregaría al hombre del cual se enamoro.

**Fin.**

**Hola a todos, este originalmente iba a ser un solo capitulo pero luego creí que debía culminar la historia, este si es el final y espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a taichimaster, a Jarnall y a goalbest por dejar reviews en el capitulo anterior, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.**


End file.
